


Давняя ложь

by Aralle



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Army, British Military, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Protective!Sherlock, War, soldeir!John
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-17
Updated: 2013-03-17
Packaged: 2017-12-05 14:41:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/724450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aralle/pseuds/Aralle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пять раз, когда Джон не хотел, чтобы его расспрашивали о войне, и один раз, когда он захотел рассказать о ней.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Давняя ложь

**Author's Note:**

1\. Миссис Хадсон

 

Миссис Хадсон узнаёт об этом, когда хлопочет на кухне, расставляя обратно посуду, сдвинутую Шерлоком для своих экспериментов. Она часто повторяет, что она не домработница, но ей жалко бедного врача, который, возвратившись из своей хирургии, даже не может найти кружку, чтобы сделать себе чай. А он такой приятный мужчина! Он не только заботится о людях, но и во всем помогает Шерлоку!

Шерлок и Джон входят, когда она уже заканчивает.

– О, миссис Хадсон, вам не нужно было… – начинает Джон.

– Только в этот раз, дорогуша. Не могу допустить, чтобы Шерлок мешал тебе делать чай.

Джон закатывает глаза.

– Боже, нет. Я бы не смог заставить его сделать даже это.

– Вы трогали флаконы на столе! – восклицает Шерлок. – Там был поджелудочный сок, я провожу исследование…

– Все, что может быть твоим, я не трогаю, даже рядом не дышу, Шерлок, дорогой, – смеется миссис Хадсон.

Она ставит что-то в буфет, и Джон с удивлением видит, что это его собственная кружка. Где миссис Хадсон нашла ее? Кружка уже несколько месяцев как потерялась; должно быть, Шерлок задвинул ее за кучу важных писем около тостера или куда-нибудь еще. Венок, корона, змея, обвившаяся вокруг жезла – Джон помнит эту эмблему до последней детали. In arduis fidelis.* Он качает головой в удивлении – насколько актуален для него до сих пор этот девиз.

– О, это военные знаки отличия? – с восторгом спрашивает Миссис Хадсон. – Знаете, парень моей кузины служил в армии. Очень опасное занятие, скажу я вам. Его отправили в Ирак. Ох, все эти бомбы вокруг…

Джон делает неловкое движение.

– Да, я тоже служил. Поэтому... У меня есть кружка, – говорит он.

Миссис Хадсон смотрит на него.

– Ты что, прости?

– Я служил в армии. Врачом. Был в Афганистане.

– Военный врач? – недоуменно повторяет Миссис Хадсон. – О, я понятия не имела! Боже мой, жду не дождусь, когда расскажу миссис Тернер, что в моей квартире живет герой войны.

Джон передергивает плечами. Он совсем не герой. Он лишь выполнял свой долг. И не всегда успешно. Джон замечает взгляд Шерлока, сидящего за ноутбуком.

– Хм, я бы не сказал…

– И вы были на волоске от гибели? – нетерпеливо спрашивает Миссис Хадсон.

– Вообще-то… э-э, поэтому я и вернулся, – ответил Джон. – Я был ранен.

Миссис Хадсон вздыхает, ее взгляд становится еще более благоговейным.

Джон пытался помочь раненому, но не смог спасти – сам получил пулю в плечо. Но он не рассказывает ей об этом. Даже сейчас он чувствует, что левая рука подрагивает. Он не хочет об этом говорить, даже неожиданно оказавшись героем для миссис Хадсон. Конечно, она не нарочно, но Джон не в том настроении, чтобы поддерживать романтический образ. Как он может быть героем, когда все, что он сделал, это получил пулю в плечо?

– Как это произошло? – с ужасом в голосе спрашивает Миссис Хадсон. – Вы попали в осаду талибов?

Пожалуйста, господи, позволь мне жить – Джон говорил это не потому, что хотел жить, а потому, что он должен был спасти другую жизнь ... Он закрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох, но, прежде чем успевает что-то сказать, Шерлок проносится мимо него в своей обычной манере и открывает холодильник.

– Джон! – рявкает он. – Молоко.

– У нас есть молоко, – протестует тот.

– В этом я уже выращиваю бактериальную культуру, – пренебрежительно отвечает Шерлок.

– Шерлок! – вскрикивает миссис Хадсон.

– О, ничего страшного, – говорит Джон, закатывая глаза. – Как-то раз он занял все емкости и придумал хранить пальцы в коробке из-под молока.

Шерлок игнорирует красноречивый взгляд.

– Нам нужен чай. И молоко.

Он подталкивает Джона к двери, вручив ему пальто.

– Спасайтесь, миссис Хадсон, пока он снова не начал стрелять в стену, – смеется Джон.

Ее протестующий возглас приятнее допроса об его армейском прошлом, да и рука наконец перестала дрожать.

Теперь это – его жизнь.

 

2\. Сара

Джон все еще дружит с Сарой. Она замечательная, правда. И у них не сложилось даже не из-за Шерлока – встречаться со своим боссом оказалось довольно неловко. Джон думал, что в гражданской жизни субординация особо не влияет на личные отношения, но каждый раз, приходя на работу, опасался, что кто-нибудь скажет, что он был ночью у Сары (глупость, конечно – слишком много времени он проводил с Шерлоком и Майкрофтом), и все же это ожидание было невыносимым.

– Все в порядке? – спрашивает Сара, когда у Джона заканчивается смена. – Ты какой-то мрачный.

– Да, у парня были кошмарные фурункулы, – его передергивает.

– Бедняга. Неприятно, – Сара нервно смеется.

Джон оборачивается:

– Что?

– Не знаю, просто ... Ты, наверное, видел и похуже каких-то фурункулов. Я до сих пор удивляюсь, что тебе не скучно здесь.

Сердце пропускает удар, и Джон вздрагивает. Он думает о ярко-красных фурункулах, только в памяти вдруг всплывает разорванная нога. На раневой поверхности видны вены, ярко-красное смешивается с желтым, синим, черным и пенно-белым, напоминая о сыром мясе. Такие воспоминания никогда не беспокоили его, но неожиданно образы сливаются, и Джон видит детей, обычных детей в таком состоянии. Он чувствует спазм в горле, но усилием воли заставляет себя лишь пожать плечами.

– Я не знаю. Думаю, к некоторым вещам… привыкаешь. Рутина. В вот фурункулы там редко встречались, – он пытается смеяться, но кажется, будто он задыхается.

Джон напоминает себе, что Сара – замечательная, а любопытство – вещь вполне нормальная.

– И все-таки, – она продолжает, – я видела пациентов со шрамами от ожогов... ну, знаешь, от чайника или чего-нибудь такого, это было ужасно. А они выглядят ... по-другому? Шрамы, полученные в бою?

Плечо Джона покалывает, и он сжимает левую руку в кулак. Он думает о своем шраме, поврежденной коже, как он ненавидел его, когда впервые увидел в зеркале. Не потому что тот хреново выглядел, а потому что был свидетельством его неудачи. Люди говорят, что линии на ладони могут рассказать о тебе все. Для Джона шрам напоминал о жизни, которую он не спас.

Он знает, что это глупо. Но, скорее всего, именно так думают многие ветераны о своих шрамах. На минуту он представляет, что бы сказала Сара, поделись он с ней своими мыслями. Наверное, что-нибудь сентиментальное, что шрам напоминает о спасенных жизнях.

Он почему-то ловит себя на мысли о возможной реакции Шерлока: «Это просто кожа, Джон. Я не смог вывести статистики – значит, никакой корреляции нет».

Холодная рациональность. Джон откашливается.

– Они выглядят так же... Но они другие.

– Как это?

– Шрамы сами по себе не имеют значения.

 

3\. Молли

Он задавался вопросом, когда Молли поинтересуется, почему он так спокойно реагирует на трупы. Он ведь обычный человек – на ее взгляд, конечно. Они всегда вежливо здороваются, по очереди делают кофе. Она даже помнит, как его зовут, ну, по крайней мере, имя. Но она до сих пор не знает, что он – доктор. Ей не приходило в голову спросить; наверное, она считает, что слово Шерлока – странное, но веское оправдание тому, что Джон тоже приходит в морг. Но сам он не странный. Во всяком случае, не как Шерлок.

Она решает задать вопрос, когда они стоят возле столов с расчлененными трупами. Шерлок равнодушно роется среди отрезанных конечностей – с таким видом можно выбирать на рынке яблоки для пирога. Молли смотрит на него, уже не так влюбленно, как раньше, но все же с восторгом. Джон не винит ее – Шерлок за работой всегда притягивает внимание.

Шерлок бесцеремонно переворачивает тело, и Молли морщится, обернувшись к Джону. Но тот не реагирует. Молли подходит ближе и вежливо говорит:

– Уже привыкли?

– Да, голова в холодильнике и все такое, – лениво отвечает Джон, и, не подумав, добавляет: – Я видел и похуже. До того, как их... приведут в порядок.

Молли смотрит то на него, то на Шерлока.

– Не знала, что у вас были такие опасные расследования, – говорит она Шерлоку, но Джон обращает на себя внимание.

– Я имел в виду армию.

Шерлок, наверное, считает, что Джон решает произвести на Молли впечатление.

– Вы служили в армии? – когда она поворачивается, на ее лице читается подлинный интерес.

– Да. Военным врачом. – Джон скрещивает руки и облокачивается на стойку, надеясь, что она вернется к наблюдению за Шерлоком. В конце концов, служба в армии – это не так уж шокирующее. По крайней мере, не для судебного патологоанатома.

– Где? – спрашивает Молли.

– В Афганистане.

– И как там? Ужасно? В этой стране, я имею в виду.

Джон напрягается. Он боялся вопроса о самой армии, но каким-то образом этот оказался даже хуже. Она просто пытается быть милой. Это естественно. Джон заставляет себя думать о стране, местности, где они были дислоцированы, где, как выразился Стэмфорд, он «словил пулю».

– Нет. Нет, там было красиво, – резко говорит он, надеясь закрыть тему.

– Правда, что женщин там притесняют? А местные помогают террористам?

Шерлок по-прежнему занят трупом. Джон сглатывает. С каких это пор он эксперт в области гражданских афганцев?

– Не знаю. Думаю, они просто хотят, чтобы война закончилось.

– А ваш ... м-м, отряд? Ваш отряд никогда не убивал гражданских по ошибке?

– Простите? – в замешательстве смотрит на нее Джон.

Должно быть, что-то в его голосе меняется, потому что Шерлок приподнимает голову. Джон чувствует, как пот выступает на шее. Иногда он слышит крики своих товарищей – в кошмарах, правда, уже намного реже, и только если не спит несколько дней. Он слышит крики женщин, пытающихся защитить своих детей. Он вспоминает длинные черные паранджи, которыми они не могли скрыть свою боль и страх. Странно, что жители Запада опасаются этих одежд, не этого нужно было бояться в Афганистане.

– Просто... Я читала в газетах, – говорит Молли, – о жестокости американских и британских солдат. Я думала, вдруг это все правда.

Это естественный вопрос. Это человечно. Это вопрос можно задать человеку в морге перед расчлененным трупом. Но он не «американские и британские солдаты». Он – Джон Уотсон. И Джон Уотсон не хочет говорить Молли, чтобы она не верила всему, что пишут в газетах, потому что все это или смехотворный пацифизм, или нелепый патриотизм. Что он действительно хочет сделать, так это послать ее ко всем чертям. Но она милая девушка, и он, стиснув зубы, произносит:

– Есть многое, о чем не пишут в газетах. В армии встречаются настоящие уроды. Встречаются и герои. Но большинство из нас были обычными людьми. Я был обычным человеком. О нас не пишут статей.

Молли открывает рот, но Шерлок вдруг выпрямляется и говорит:

– Джон, ты не мог бы забрать мой телефон из лаборатории наверху? Мне нужно отправить сообщение.

Джон закатывает глаза, но он рад этой просьбе. Он кивает Молли и старается не бежать к двери. Когда он как можно спокойней закрывает ее за собой, то слышит, как Шерлок говорит: «...это неправильно», но он не задерживается. Бегом поднимается в лабораторию и находит пиджак Шерлока, проверят все карманы, но телефона нет. Озадаченный, он возвращается в морг и видит, что Шерлок уже набирает сообщение. Джон в изумлении смотрит на него.

– Я думал, что оставил его там. Наверное, это было вчера.

Шерлок обычно не ошибается. Джон стоит, потеряв дар речи.

 

4\. Лестрейд

Шерлок и Джон заходят в Ярд, чтобы забрать кое-какие документы на своего главного подозреваемого. Лестрейд сидит за столом и ест, читая газету.

– Еще двое парней убиты на войне, которую мы даже не должны были начинать, – рычит он. – Я не понимаю. Это нас не касалось. У нас потери, у них потери, я даже не хочу думать о том, сколько мирных жителей убито. И все потому, что нашему гребаному правительству надо было поддержать Америку. Если бы я служил в армии, я бы выбрал забастовку, а не эту несправедливую войну. А вы?

– Я бы не стал служить в армии, – медленно произносит Шерлок; Джон удивлен, услышав, насколько ровно звучит его голос.

Джон пожимает плечами.

– Я служил в армии.

Лестрейд чуть не расплескивает свой кофе.

– Ты служил в армии?

– Да. Я военный врач.

Инспектор моргает.

– О, Боже, я думал, что ты безработный хирург или что-нибудь в этом духе, так вот почему… о, прости, я не имел в виду…

Джон коротко качает головой.

– Многие считали, что в армии нечего было делать. Но я не был согласен.

Лестрейд смущенно откашливается.

– Я понял, – медленно произносит он. – И почему ... ты пошел туда?

Шерлок неверяще смотрит на него. Джон на этот раз не волнуется. Это вопрос, на который он знает ответ.

– Полагаю, все думают: можно изменить что-то. Война не выход, но если ты можешь пойти туда и спасти несколько жизней, это лучше, чем не сделать ничего.

Лестрейд склоняет голову, обдумывая его слова. Он не говорит «это точно», но он явно так считает.

– Почему ты не там сейчас? Закончил службу?

– Я был ранен, – резко отвечает Джон.

– А, ну да, – к счастью, будучи офицером полиции, Лестрейд не спешит записать Джона в герои или слабаки. Он сосредоточенно сражается с сосиской в тарелке. – Тебе там нравилось, ну, я не говорю о войне? Служить в армии?

Джон моргает. Он не ожидает такого вопроса, определенно не после разглагольствований, которые подвели к этому разговору. Ему очень не хочется отвечать, но воспоминания возвращаются; не те, в которых убивали людей. Он помнит ожидание в поле, как он лежал, растянувшись на животе, с пистолетом и медицинской сумкой. Он помнит дни, когда нужно было бежать, нервное возбуждение от того, что у тебя есть цель, но нет определенного места назначения. Как получал сообщение по радиоприемнику, и его не перехватывали. Как прикрывал друзей, пока те забрасывали гранатами базы противника.

Джон помнит свое обучение в Сэндхерсте.** Он вспоминает гордых взволнованных родителей и Гарри на параде, где он принимал участие и не мог дождаться, когда их переправят на место дислокации.

– Да, – тихо говорит он.

– Какая миссия тебе запомнилась больше всего?

Лестрейд просто пытается быть вежливым. Джону никогда задавали о войне таких вопросов. Он сжимает зубы, пока пытается вспомнить все свои рейды. Краем глаза он видит, как Шерлок открывает рот, и если бы это был кто-то другой, Джон бы подумал, что тот хотел перебить их, дать ему возможность не отвечать.

– Я был как-то в составе команды, которая доставляла солдат на вертолетах в районы, где требовался резерв, – немного хрипло говорит он. – В одном из взводов был раненый, ничего серьезного, но у них закончились лекарства, и они нуждались в смене. Один из вертолетов был сбит. Мы должны были приземлиться и найти солдат противника. Я тогда впервые участвовал в боевых действиях.

Лестрейд оценивающе смотрит на него, видимо, обдумывая то, как отстраненно Джон обо всем рассказывает. Инспектор иногда может быть весьма проницательным. Он спрашивает:

– Если бы ты мог вернуться назад и избежать ранения, ты бы сделал это?

В этот момент Джон начинает паниковать. Он был разочарован, когда оказался дома, инвалидом, это правда. Чувствовал, что он ни на что не годен. Армия была всей его жизнью. И да, он бы согласился. Тогда. Он не хочет в этом признаться, но он всегда боялся, что кто-то спросит его об этом. Особенно при Шерлоке.

Армия – это не то, что нравилось Джону.

Шерлок, к его удивлению, подходит ближе, резко запихивая документы в папку.

– Я считал, что ты выше этих глупых вопросов, Лестрейд, – резко говорит он. – Джон – солдат. Конечно, он бы хотел вернуться и исполнять свой долг, если бы мог.

Джон удивленно поднимает брови, не ожидая такого от Шерлока, человека, который знает все. Лестрейд ежится от этой гневной отповеди и виновато смотрит на Джона.

– Да. Извини, я не должен был…

– Нет, – обрывает его Джон. Шерлок на полпути до двери останавливается и резко оборачивается. – Мой ответ: нет.

Лестрейд расслабляется и понимающе улыбается ему. Шерлок спотыкается в дверях.

 

5\. Андерсон и Донован

– Имитатор, – говорит Шерлок, пока Джон записывает. – Опыт работы с режущим инструментом, но не врач, разрезы слишком широкие, скорее, мясник. Джон, – говорит он резко, указывая на тело.

Джон склоняется над трупом, стараясь держаться подальше от засохшей крови. Он осторожно касается некоторых порезов.

– Они были сделаны посмертно, – произносит он.

Шерлок быстро проходит в соседнюю комнату, где, похоже, была борьба. Осторожно подходит Андерсон, провожая его брезгливым взглядом.

– Вы работаете где-нибудь? – недовольно спрашивает он. Джону иногда его даже жалко: тому приходится терпеть вмешательство детектива в собственную работу.

– Я советовала ему подыскать себе хобби, – шутит Донован.

– Вообще-то, я врач, – коротко отвечает Джон.

– Хирург? – заинтригованно спрашивает она.

– Военный, – довольно равнодушно говорит Джон. – Но сейчас работаю терапевтом.

– Военный врач! – тянет Андерсон, как будто он сделал великое открытие. – Я слышал о воинской дисциплине. Не подвергаете сомнению приказы, – он ухмыляется Донован.

– Так вот почему вы терпите, что он постоянно распоряжается? – спрашивает та. – Да, сэр, нет, сэр! Левой, правой, да, доктор?

Джон сдерживается, заставляя себя не реагировать.

– Уверен, подрывающиеся на каждом шагу солдаты – ничто по сравнению с тем, что заставляет вас делать этот фрик, – замечает Андерсон.

Что-то надламывается внутри. В следующую минуту Джон прижимает Андерсона к стене.

– Я врач, – рычит он. – Я спасаю жизни. Делал это тогда, продолжаю и сейчас.

Андерсон напуган. Гнев Джона быстро улетучивается, и он в ужасе отступает. Донован выглядит раскаявшейся, уже сожалеет, что поддразнивала его. Джон чувствует себя паршиво.

– Мне жаль, – задыхаясь говорит он. – Я просто… извините. Мне очень жаль. Я… Мне надо ненадолго выйти.

– Послушайте, доктор Уотсон, – осмеливается Донован, – мы не должны были…

Джон пошатываясь выходит в коридор, где Лестрейд разговаривает с другими офицерами. Он вопросительно смотрит на Джона, но тот только качает головой и тяжело опускается на корточки, прислонившись к стене. Он слышит глухие шаги в комнате и думает, что Андерсон выскочил, чтобы рассказать обо всем Лестрейду. Вот и все. Его лишат права практиковать, а может, отправят в тюрьму.

– Как вы посмели! Я знал, что вы тупые, но как вы посмели…

Это что, Шерлок?

– Мне все равно, что ты думаешь об армии и «исполнении своего патриотического долга» и все такое, но вот что я тебе скажу, Андерсон, – Шерлок выплевывает имя так, будто это маленькая, но очень острая кость, которую он только что нашел в своей рыбе. – В этом мире есть герои…

Джон растерянно хмурится.

– … и я не говорю о людях, которые рискуют своей жизнью, чтобы пристрелить главаря террористов или еще кого-нибудь, – я говорю о людях, которые спасают твою жизнь, а ты даже не осознаешь этого, – голос Шерлока с каждой секундой становится все более взволнованным. – Взглянув на них, ты даже не догадаешься, что только благодаря их стараниям люди все еще живут в этом мире. Этот человек – герой. Если ты когда-нибудь… еще когда-нибудь… Слушай, просто убирайся с моих глаз.

В коридоре воцаряется тишина. Шерлок вылетает из комнаты, отбрасывая в сторону одноразовые перчатки. Лестрейд смотрит на него, открыв рот.

– Мы закончили, – резко говорит Шерлок.

– Ну, что у тебя? – встревожено спрашивает Лестрейд.

– Пошли своих собачонок, пусть они сами разбираются, – выплевывает Шерлок.

– Шерлок?

– Отвали.

Если бы это был кто-то другой, Джон сказал бы, что он близок к срыву. Детектив несется вниз по лестнице, а Джон остается и только ловит ртом воздух, глядя ему вслед, под тяжестью пораженного взгляда Лестрейда. Он медленно встает, больше сбитый с толку поведением Шерлока, чем рассерженный на Андерсона и Донован. Он нерешительно пожимает плечами, посмотрев на Лестрейда, и следует за Шерлоком, едва не забыв снять синий комбинезон.

Он догоняет Шерлока, идущего по дороге. Тот останавливается и возмущенно смотрит на Джона.

– Как они смеют говорить о тебе такое? – кричит он, будто ждет, что Джон ответит ему.

– Все нормально, Шерлок, они не хотели, – говорит Джон слабо. – Они просто ... обычные люди.

Собственные слова, обращенные к Молли, возвращаются к нему, как только он их произносит. Странное ощущение.

– Они ничего не знают о войне.

– Они достаточно знают о тебе! – возражает Шерлок, взлохмачивая рукой волосы.

Джон подходит к Шерлоку и неловко смотрит на него.

– Это было ... Тебе не стоило этого говорить.

– Нет, стоило.

Шерлок не говорит «так поступают друзья», но Джон понимает его без слов.

– Ты сказал, что героев не существует, – пытается пошутить Джон.

Шерлок смотрит вниз, слегка покраснев.

– Да, ну…. – он напряженно улыбается. – Я был неправ.

 

––––––

I. Шерлок

– Ты идиот.

Шерлок дергается, пока Джон зашивает глубокий порез на его руке.

– У тебя останется шрам, – задумчиво произносит Джон, вытирая кровь. – Не очень заметный, думаю.

Шерлок пожимает плечами.

– У тебя же есть один, – надменно замечает он.

Джон улыбается, кладет полотенце и хирургическую иглу на стол и со вздохом садится.

– Тебе не надоедает? – спрашивает Шерлок.

– Мой шрам? – моргает Джон.

– Нет, спасать меня.

Джон усмехается. Он не показывает, как его тронула нервозность в голосе Шерлока.

– Нисколько, – тепло отвечает он.

Шерлок изгибает бровь. Он пытается казаться скептиком, но на самом деле он выглядит обеспокоенным.

– Послушай, Шерлок, – Джон потирает руки и садится на диван рядом с ним. Такая близость непривычна, в хорошем смысле слова. – Знаешь, я видел, как умирают люди. Хорошие люди. Друзья.

Шерлок напрягается.

Джон улыбается и качает головой.

– У меня был друг, его убили во время осады, – говорит он тихо.

Шерлок пронзительно смотрит на него и выпрямляется, чуть поморщившись от тянущей боли в руке.

– Мы пошли в рейд, нужно было вернуть тело, – он с грустью смотрит вниз. – Когда мы добрались, он был еще жив. Они пытали его, – Джон закрывает глаза и делает глубокий вдох. – Еще один мой друг погиб при взрыве бомбы. Лучший сапер, которого я знал. Это была его семидесятая или около того бомба. Он собирался съездить домой на три дня, но подорвался. Нам пришлось собирать его по частям.

Шерлок почесывает голову здоровой рукой и на мгновение отворачивается, из уважения. Затем вновь смотрит на Джона. В его глазах нет скуки, вопреки ожиданию. И он не восхищается страшным рассказом. У него спокойный, слегка любопытный взгляд.

– Я видел, как одного парня разорвал пулемет, – Джон нервно смеется, потому что не может по-другому реагировать на эти воспоминания. Шерлок моргает, спокойный и понимающий, не выказывает ни ужаса, ни жалости. – Пробил его грудь. И продолжал стрелять, пока не кончились патроны.

Шерлок прищуривается.

Джон хмыкает.

– Что?

– Я вижу, как работает твой мозг. Ты думаешь: «Что за бессмыслица?»

Шерлок улыбается уголком рта и выжидающе смотрит на Джона.

– Однажды я увидел человека, выпавшего из вертолета. В него стреляли. Он летел вниз горящим факелом. Я потом часами слышал его крики.

– Кошмары, – спокойно говорит Шерлок.

Джон кивает. Он напрягается, когда осознает, что именно пытается сказать.

– Но самое страшное... самое страшное было, когда меня подстрелили, – он переводит дыхание. – Я пытался спасти кого-то. Делал ему искусственное дыхание. Он... потерял ногу. Там было все искромсано. Были видны кости.

Шерлок кивает, вспоминая, как хромал Джон.

– Я не знал его. Но он посмотрел на меня, покачал головой и сказал: «Спасибо», и я отвлекся, уговаривая его держаться; я мог бы услышать, как мои товарищи кричат мне… И тут меня достали. Я услышал щелчок. Если бы я не дернулся, пуля попала бы в шею, а не в плечо, – он сжимает руки. – Было невыносимо. Даже когда они тащили меня на носилках, я повторял «нет, нет, я собираюсь жить», – он смотрит на Шерлока. – Так что я знаю, каково это – проводить ночи без сна, думая, что все могло быть по-другому; смотреть на каждую мелочь и думать, что тебе повезло остаться в живых, когда другие мертвы. Я знаю цену жизни.

Он кладет руку на плечо Шерлока.

– Нет ничего, что могло бы повлиять на меня больше, чем ... – он откашливается. – Нет другой жизни, которую бы я охотнее спас, Шерлок.

Шерлок улыбается – хоть он и не показывает, но его это успокоило.

– Спасибо, – говорит он, и Джон понимает, что это не за спасение своей жизни, а за откровенность. – Твоя ... Твоя жизнь – единственная, которую я действительно когда-либо ценил, Джон ... Я так не дорожу своей собственной; я знаю, ты хотел бы этого, но даже если у меня не получается ... я дорожу тобой.

Джон улыбается и слегка поглаживает большим пальцем свежий шов.

– Именно.

**Author's Note:**

> * (лат.) верен в беде - девиз Медицинской службы Британских Королевских войск
> 
> ** Сэндхерст - поселок в графстве Суррей (Англия), где расположена Королевская военная академия 
> 
> Переведено на ФБ-2012 для команды fandom Sherlock BBC
> 
> Это перевод фика The Old Lie (автор AlbaNix), к сожалению все ссылки исходника удалены.


End file.
